


Soft Lips, Kiss Kiss

by TrashLord_007



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: He didn’t dislike the bird’s calls, they were almost as sweet as the soft snores coming from the petite woman napping on his lap, but would rather his concentration be focused on important matters. Matters such as the latest reports on Wall Isabel’s construction, when the next Freedom Expedition would take place, and keeping his breath in perfect synchronisation with Petra’s.Basically just cutesy fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I’ve written in a long time. So I apologise in advance.  
> This AU is based some time in a future where certain events didn't take place (obviously (no spoilers)).  
> I apologise if the characters seem OOC.  
> Also, SEASON TWO!!!

    The trees whistled as the wind blew across the field, the emerald grass sea spreading further than the eye could see. The occasional bird would break Levi’s train of thought as it chirped overhead, much to his irritation. He didn’t dislike the bird’s calls, they were almost as sweet as the soft snores coming from the petite woman napping on his lap, but would rather his concentration be focused on important matters. Matters such as the latest reports on Wall Isabel’s construction, when the next Freedom Expedition would take place, and keeping his breath in perfect synchronisation with Petra’s. Peace rested on her features as she slept, the worries of the world washed away as soon she fell from consciousness. Not to say she wasn’t serene when she was awake, but rather she didn’t have Levi’s concerns about humanity’s future running laps through her own mind when she was asleep. Letting her rest soundly was one of the few things he held sacred after all the horror she had witnessed under his command.

    Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice two energetic amber eyes observing every detail on his stoic face. It was something she often found herself doing, as Levi’s attention was almost always divided between twenty things at once. His thoughts drifted between minor obstacles and potential catastrophes, a storm brewing beneath those half-lidded steel eyes. Petra quite enjoyed watching him zone out and become so disconnected within himself that he didn’t notice her small fingers flitter across his smooth face. It was small retribution for the many hours he would spend watching her sleep, insomnia claiming his early mornings. It wasn’t until she cupped his face within her small palms that his attention returned to their little home. Pulling him down, she planted a firm kiss on his lips before sighing, releasing her grip and rolling off the loveseat. His eyes trailed her figure as she stretched in front of him, groaning at the sound of the loud _pop_ from her back. 

    "Can you not do that? It hurts just hearing it," Levi muttered, turning his head away from the frowning woman.

    “It's not my fault I'm so stiff,” Petra muttered before flashing him a sly grin, “If it annoys you so much, perhaps you should give me a massage.”

    He scoffed, “That won't help.”

    She offered no response, instead heading inside for a few long minutes before returning with two cups of tea. Handing one to her partner, she planted herself back down on the chair with a soft sigh. The air felt stale from the silence plaguing the couple as the sun began to set. The desire to communicate gnawed at their toes and tingled their tongues, and soon Petra found it unbearable. 

    “Levi,” She whispered, guilt and tension warping her confidence, “I, uh, need to apologise.”

    He raised an eyebrow but didn't speak, and she knew he wasn't planning to, “I know how much the Freedom Expeditions mean to you, how being stuck babysitting this house… How it crushes your soul.”

    Much to her surprise, Levi scoffed, snorted then snickered. It wasn't something she could ever get used to, and she prayed he never did it again - she wouldn't be able to stop herself from laughing next time. Bemused, she waited for him to add to the conversation, and, as expected, he took his sweet time. Her mind wandered back a few months to when they had acquired the house as a gift for their service, and in return they just had to keep an eye out for stray titans. So far, a grand total of zero had required slaying. In fact, not a single one had even attempted to make it past the construction teams that worked around the clock to create Wall Isabel. Most people would have been ecstatic to have been given the opportunity to retire early and carve out their own piece of paradise, but Levi wasn't most people.

    His voice was sharp, slicing through the air with more intensity than his own blades could against a titan’s nape, “That's an interesting way of putting it.” His eyes betrayed no emotion as he turned to face her, his slender fingers weaving between her petite, cold ones, “But we aren't babysitting a house. We're living in our _home_.”

    “Levi, I-” Her words were lost as his lips met hers, the gap between them closing as he pulled her onto his lap. He ran his hand along her side, his feathery touches eliciting a soft moan and an instant blush to spread across her soft face. He pulled away with a smirk. 

    “As much as I would love to be out exploring and claiming new land,” he brushed his lips against her collarbone, “As much as I'd love to learn about our world and secure our new place at the top of the world...”

    He bit down on her shoulder before sucking on the pale skin, his smirk growing wider as he saw Petra’s face - her blush had deepened at least five shades and her eyes burned with desire. He didn't want to get carried away within his own lust, not before finishing his train of thought, “As much as I'd love to be apart of the Freedom Expeditions, I would never give this up. This, right here and now, us together… That's what I fought for. This is what people die for, and I'll never give it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really ship anyone in particular on the show, so when the idea came to me, I didn’t know who to use. Tumblr user FlawlessLevi suggested Levi x Petra, so cheers!
> 
> Thanks for title, Austin LOL.


End file.
